


NG+ chapter 29,5

by Tayani



Series: NG+ [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst, Companion Piece, Gen, Goro's PoV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 02:49:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17092637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tayani/pseuds/Tayani
Summary: A companion piece to NG+One chapter written from Goro's perspective, as requested by Kuroneko.





	NG+ chapter 29,5

Akira’s hair was always so soft.

Goro remembered, almost ever since they had first met, wondering just how would the raven’s hair feel if he touched it; thread his fingers through these ridiculously fluffy locks. He remembered thinking how lucky he’d be if he was allowed to touch them, just once.

And now, just few months later, he was sitting on Akira’s bed, marvelling at how soft his hair felt as he stroked through them, again and again, with his boyfriend leaning into the touch like a big cat he so often resembled. Just how far they had come, he thought with a smile, feeling simple pleasure at the fact that this was his reality now. He could do this; he was allowed to meet with his friends and be affectionate towards his boyfriend in front of them. No matter what happens afterwards, no matter what Goro will be forced to do and how their fates will play out, he will always have this evening, and Akira’s soft, soft hair under his fingertips.

The phone buzzing to the side wasn’t a surprise. Goro knew this call was going to come and knew what it meant – and what will most likely come after it. He had time to prepare. Did he play it out well? Did none of the Phantom Thieves realize how scared he was, how fear gripped at his insides when he saw the number calling him? He didn’t think they did; only Akira looked at him strangely. Akira always seemed to know, no matter how hard Goro tried to hide his feelings…

“…I need to go.” he said, standing up and smiling weakly towards his friends. Yusuke stood up as well, ready to accompany him, and Goro shook his head lightly with a smile, feeling a surge of affection towards his friend. For all of Yusuke’s eccentricities, he was so caring, always. Goro felt that he didn’t deserve that care.

“I’ll text you once I’m free… now I really need to go, excuse me…”

Down the steps, through the familiar, warm exterior of Leblanc and outside, into the late summer afternoon that shouldn’t feel so cold. His phone was still buzzing; Goro didn’t want to keep Shido waiting any longer. He was bound to be angry already; he’ll only make it worse if he tries to avoid it. With a little sigh meant to stabilize his breathing, Goro closed his eyes and picked up the insistently buzzing phone.

“Sir.” he said, quietly, already moving towards the station. Shido’s voice; the tone of it, its heavy, slick politeness that hid fury underneath made Goro flinch, his breathing picking up despite his preparation, his fist clenching tightly.

“Yes… yes, I understand. Yes, of course, sir. I will proceed there immediately.”

The call ended and Goro looked behind, at the brightly-lit windows of Leblanc. His hand rose up, touching the charm of his necklace, barely discernible from under his shirt, but still there; a gentle, reassuring presence.

It’ll be alright. He could do this.

 

* * *

 

“…and as such, it was up until now impossible to discern which of the criminals investigated by the SIU the Phantom Thieves will target. I have, of course, been informed of the fact Kaneshiro has been taken into custody; and I had confidence in thinking this information has been relied to you as well, sir. However…”

Goro’s words died on his lips. Up until now; ever since he has entered the office he has been so suddenly summoned into; Shido was sitting behind his desk, the man’s piercing eyes staring right through him. Now, he stood up; walking from behind the desk in slow, measured steps. Goro tried his best not to flinch; not to tremble, not to show he was afraid, not to let hatred seep through his carefully composed mask.

He could do this. He always managed to go through this just fine. Deep breaths; one, two, three.

"...you're wasting my time, Akechi-kun. And waste of my time is quite painful to me. Should I show you how much? You don't mind, do you?"

Shido’s voice was silk and honey; a low rumble that Goro has heard so many times, that made his insides twist and turn, and yet his face and body remained motionless; polite curiosity the only emotion he allowed on his mask.

"I do not, sir." he forced himself to say, trying to brace himself, without moving, for what was about to come.

_"Good."_

The first punch was always the worst one. No matter how many time this happened; no matter how many times he has been forced to endure it, the first punch would always catch him off guard, as if he was a child, hoping that this time, it will be different. Pain exploded in his stomach, and Goro felt himself bend in half; but he did not allow himself to let out a sound.

Shido waited until he straightened up before throwing another punch.

It was silent; no one was there but them, and no one will ever know, as always. Goro’s legs gave out after the fourth punch, and then the kicks came; sharp and painful and leaving the taste of blood in his mouth he knew he couldn’t spit out – or he’ll be punished severely. When it was finally over, Goro didn’t even have the strength to stand up again at once. He heard, more than saw, Shido dusting himself off, as if from touching something disgusting; heard his steps as they returned behind the desk, slow, calm, measured.

"I hope this will be a valuable lesson to you."

The dismissal was more painful than any of the punches; and yet Goro grit his teeth and bore it in silence, as always, as usual. He stood up; one leg after the other, he turned around and left, nothing but pure willpower keeping him from falling on all fours and crawling away, the pain making his vision go blurry.

No, he couldn’t, he couldn’t yet; there were people, people looking at him, people expecting a smile and a perfect, pretty boy, everyone’s favourite; and this was what Goro gave them, even as blood threatened to spill from his lips, even as bile rose from his stomach, even as his body screamed in pain.

How did he make it to the bathroom in time, he had no idea; but there he was, and the mask could fall down, forgotten; as he fell to his knees, clutching his stomach and throwing up, the pain now tenfold what it was as the retches shook and spasmed his bruised, broken body. He’ll need to check if any of his ribs were fractured – it wouldn’t be the first time Shido has left his bones broken as well – but later. Now, he needed to wait; find painkillers in his case, keep them down, wait for them to work…

Goro’s phone buzzed, and he slowly pulled it out; the case, the picture on its front flap making his eyes water in pain that was no longer just physical. And then a dry, soft sob tore itself from his throat as he read the message.

 

 **Akira:** hey are you ok? what was it with the sudden work summons?

 **Akira:** let me know when you’re home I miss you

 **Akira:** if you need anything let me know ok?

 

He wanted to sob; to scream; to cry; to punch the walls of the stupid restroom until they were all bloody, until Shido could no longer pretend he was the kind, benevolent, perfect human people believed him to be. And yet, the phone trembling in his hands, Goro didn’t. He turned off the app and sat down, quietly, eyes closed, breath slowly turning even and measured; like steps, carrying Shido back behind that desk.

He had to be strong. He had to. This was nothing. This was what he could bear – what he should bear. A little pain; it was nothing like what he had caused so many others… he’ll be alright. He had to be. Akira was counting on him. The Phantom Thieves were counting on him.

And so, Goro stood up. He reached to his case and opened it, pulling out a few items.

Painkillers have been swallowed; his mouth washed out, his face splashed with cold water; his clothes straightened and his makeup touched up, until he looked just the same as he did entering this cursed, disgusting building. Goro closed his eyes again and clicked his case shut. The pain was still there; hot and pulsating over his whole body, like a monster coiling up inside him, eating at him despite any pills he might take.

It will be alright.

He has taken this for two years now.

He can take it a few months more.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my stories, you can find me on twitter [@mikan_writings](https://twitter.com/mikan_writings) and/or tumblr at [mikan_writings](https://mikan-writings.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
